


To Save a World

by fallingshannon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), F/M, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingshannon/pseuds/fallingshannon
Summary: Loki won the battle of New York and has taken over Earth as their new king for the last five years. The Avengers and SHIELD have been forced underground where they worked hard as a rebellion against his reign but they can't get close enough to defeat him. This caused them to summon an unlikely ally to save the world.Enter Y/N, an intergalactic assassin with more kills under her belt than most could fathom. With a promise of a certain stone, Y/N agrees to help save the pathetic planet only for all of her plans to be flipped on their head. Can Y/N save the planet?





	1. Needing Help

“Are you certain this will work?” Steve questioned Thor as they sat in the conference room of their hidden base.   
“What other option do we have?” Thor sighed as he stared at the holographic screens displayed in the front of the room. “Loki has grown too powerful for us to defeat on our own. We need someone who can get close to him without raising any suspicion but also be able to defend themselves if they were to get caught.”  
“But can we trust her?” Steve’s brows furrowed in worry. He didn’t want her to reveal their location or plans to the trickster. As much as he hated war, he hated the concept of losing more to something that he could’ve prevented. There was also a part of him that didn’t want the stranger to get injured or hurt fighting in a battle that was not her own. That was his Captain America side speaking.  
“We didn’t exactly trust each other, Capiscle,” billionaire Tony Stark sassed with a shake of his head. “Now we’re all stuck bunking with each other in an underground base.”  
Steve sighed as he looked around at his team mates. Clint was badly shaken from his time being under Loki’s mind control and even more worried about the family he brought to the base that no one knew he had. Natasha, though she tried to hide it, was not only badly injured from their last attempt at stopping Loki’s reign but also deeply depressed from the events that unfolded. Bruce was having trouble controlling Hulk and his anger which caused for him to be locked away in a special cell built for him that allowed him to commune with the other Avengers through a hologram. Tony was suffering from some serious PTSD from flying up into space with that missile (which didn’t work in stopping the Chitauri). As usual, Tony was trying to hide his pain behind jokes and sarcasm that was no longer working. Thor was the most depressed of the bunch. It was his brother, after all, that wreaked havoc across the globe. Even if he made comments saying Loki was adopted and so on, it didn’t stop the truth that Thor loves Loki as his blood and doesn’t want to hurt him.   
“Alright.” Steve yielded. “Contact her.”  
——  
Y/N entered her ship after another successful mission. Her fisherman disguise was covered in the blood of a small group of Aakon, a race that’s been slowly making their way to Earth (Midgard) for some time now. In her hands she had a simple reward for her service that day. A pouch of gold coins that will allow for her to swing by Sakaar and rummage through their ever-growing scrap metal collection. Her ship was in ‘need’ of an upgrade and by that, she meant she wanted to spend hours building something she already had but slightly different.   
As she sets herself behind the steering wheel, her transmitter begins to buzz loudly, alerting her that a client is trying to contact her. It is rather impossible for a client to be able to reach her through the transmitter. Usually if someone would want to hire her, they would have to wait for her to travel into their galaxy or world where they would meet face-to-face. Y/N does have regular clients for her services that can contact her at a moment’s notice through her transmitter but it was extremely rare for such an occurrence. After letting it buzz for a few seconds, Y/N answered it. Upon her dash, in a holographic form, stood a man she had only heard tales of from her father and random people from the realms he had conquered in the name of the All-father. The man cleared his throat before speaking, his eyes catching her blood soaked clothing.   
“My name is Thor, God of Thunder and prince of Asgard.” Thor’s voice was deep like the ocean but loud like an eruption. He turned to look somewhere away before bringing his attention back to the intergalactic assassin in front of him. “I would like to hire you for a job.”  
“May I ask how you were able to contact me?” Y/N responded. She was peeved that he was able to commune with her despite the two never having met. It caused her to worry for her safety more than usual.   
“We have a mutual friend from Asylum.” Y/N’s entire body tensed up at his confession. Not many people knew of her time spent on the prison planet and those who did were either still serving their sentence or dead. Only one of those people knew of her transmitter number.  
“What is this job you would like me to do?” Y/N responded to Thor after a few moments of silence.   
“My brother, Loki, has taken over Midgard-“   
“I have heard. Terrible but has nothing to do with me.” She interrupted, losing interest in this job the moment he mentioned Midgard. Granted, she was protecting Midgard from the Aakon but that didn’t mean she particularly liked the planet. She had too many awful encounters revolving it for her to have any positive emotions towards the world.   
“He has gone mad, Lady Y/N!” Thor exclaimed to her as she started up her ship, already setting the coordinates for Earth. “He is enslaving a whole planet of people just because he finds himself worthy of a throne! Loki is a danger not just to Midgard but to the whole galaxy, if not universe. He simply needs to be stopped.”  
“What is in it for me?” Y/N asked. “I don’t do things for free.” Suddenly the hologram changed to show a small man with a goatee.   
“Save this planet and I will give you all the money you could ever need.” He smugly stated.  
“I don’t want your earthy currency.” Y/N waved her hand dismissively. “I have no use for it.”  
The hologram changed again, this time showing a group of five people sitting at a table and one standing before them. The one standing wore an eyepatch that caught Y/N’s attention. She could just barely make out a scar caused by a Flerken. The five seated rebellion members whispered angrily at each other for a moment before the man with the eye patch raised his hand, silencing them.   
“Loki has both the mind stone and the tesseract. You can have the mind stone while Thor takes the tesseract back to Asgard once you complete the job.” His voice was loud and commanding. It was like he was testing her to challenge him. Y/N looked around her ship. The mind stone. She knew with the power of an infinity stone, she would be unstoppable. With it, her days as an assassin could be over and she could move on to much better things. Those things, she never thought about before. What did she want to do with her life?   
“I accept the job.” The group audibly let out a breath they were holding. “How am I supposed to get to you if you are hiding underground? I’m assuming at least that a rebellion like yours is.”  
“We will have you land your ship in an unguarded location before we migrate you into the society where we hope you can go from there.” The one-eyed man explained. His back straight and shoulders square in an authoritarian stance. “We trust that you will be able to obtain access to his base and assassinate the motherfucker.”  
Y/N stared out her window into the bleak darkness of space. Was she truly willing to risk her life in order to save a race of people from a dictator whom she had no connection with? Especially for an infinity stone that could bring her more trouble than it’s worth. A second went by before her mind was made. She already agreed to the job and she was never one to back down from a challenge.   
“Alright.”


	2. An Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler type chapter to help push the plot along faster. Agent Ashley Calvin is based on a irl friend of mine.

Earth wasn’t the most beautiful planet Y/N had found herself on nor was it the most dangerous. It was a realm that was simply there to be there and allow its inhabitants to survive. Sometimes Y/N would find herself wishing for a life like the humans had. A life where she could stay in a house that didn’t move with a lovely significant other and a few kids. Something cozy and warm. A love without expiration. A home.   
However, Y/N would always shake those thoughts away. She knew she would be forever stuck in the life she has now. Dreaming of a life she could never have would only leave her feeling depressed which was a feeling she wasn’t too fond of it. Yet here she was feeling it as she made her way to her temporary living arrangements on this planet. The humans had changed quite a bit since the last she has been here. Their style was much more casual and not as vibrant as it was in the 1960’s but they seemed much more down in the dumps. At first she didn’t understand why but as she was informed on the life they now live through an undercover SHIELD agent that had received her from her landing zone, she could sympathize with the mere mortals.   
The place she would be staying was a small two bedroom apartment with Agent Ashley Calvin of SHIELD. Calvin would be her main informant of any changes as well as her partner. The plan they had come up within a week of living together was for Y/N to become a painter (which in a way, she already was) and see if they could stroke Loki’s ego enough to get him to want a royal painter which would lead them to the endgame. However, the plan didn’t seem to be working. Not because of Y/N’s paintings not being good, they were excellent especially considering most of her time previously went to murdering. It just seemed that Thor’s information on Loki’s gigantic ego was untrue. That or he was able to push away the urge to be dramatic.   
Two months went by and Y/N was making a fair amount of money from her paintings. She never fathomed a place that would allow for her hobby to be of some actual use. Almost, almost, did she forget what she was truly doing on this planet. During the months, Y/N became close friends with Ash, which Y/N now called Agent Calvin. Ash was a pleasant human and much more intelligent than Y/N gave her credit to when they had first met. The mortal woman was a gentle soul and excellent company. Y/N couldn’t help but feel bad that she was stuck in a life as the one she lived due to the tyrannical ruling over her. Ash gave her a reason to fight for the freedom of the planet.   
Never before had Y/N had a home before. Sure, she had places in which she slept and ate but nowhere was ever comforting for her. She was constantly on edge, fearful of all the enemies she may have acquired over the decades. Strangely enough, she found a home in a mortal. No, she wasn’t in love with Ash. But she did love her even after so little. It was like they were meant to be family even if the cosmos had pulled them apart at birth.   
Over dinner they would discuss the events of the day and plans of days to come while occasionally quipping back and forth. This night was no different than the ones before. A simple dinner with Chinese takeout that Y/N had taken a liking to with a movie playing in the background. It was peaceful... until knocking against the door broke the fondness of their quiet evening. Ash went to answer the door as Y/N watched from the couch, her hand hovering near the crack of the couch cushions where a gun was hidden.   
Upon opening the door, the two were surprised to see a royal guard of Loki, another human who simply switched sides (or was being controlled by the mind stone).   
“King Loki commands for the presence of a Ms. Y/N L/N tomorrow morning at eight.” His voice was monotone as he stood with his shoulders square and feet pushed together.   
“I’ll be there,” Y/N called from the couch. The guard walked off down the hall without another word to the two women. Ash closed the door behind him before facing her alien companion. Even without words, they both knew of what was going to go down. They prepared the equipment that Y/N would be taking in with her. A necklace with a small spy camera and mic planted inside. Her phone that had hidden software in it that controlled a drone that could crawl and scout the areas she couldn’t. The drone that was hidden as her phone case. There was no need for her to bring weapons and it would give her away since they already knew the guards would check Y/N for anything harmful or threatening. After all, everyone knew that Loki was intelligent and cautious with his decision making.


	3. A Change in Plans

The morning sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon as an anxious Y/N sat on her small balcony that looked over the dimly lit Manhattan streets. Y/N would have awaken at this time if she had gotten any sleep the night previous but her mind was whirling with all the responsibility she took upon herself by taking this job. If she had not learned to care for the mortal race as she now did, she wouldn’t have been as antsy as she was. It would’ve been another mission where she simply risked her life for some money. However, this job not only affect her life but the lives of millions that included her new found friend, Ash. Y/N watched the sun slowly rise into the sky as she wrung her fingers out, deep in thought.  
The sound of the balcony door sliding open tore her away from her introspection. Ash, the very person she was worrying about, stepping out the threshold and into the chilly morning air. She didn’t speak for a moment, just sat in the chair next to Y/N and wrapped her shawl around herself. Unlike Ash’s earthy body, Y/N was unaffected by the decline in temperature. Moments passed as the two unlikely friends sat in the silence of the morning, thoroughly enjoying the presence of one another. Ash would hit her juul every few minutes, getting her morning dosage of nicotine as she waited for the coffee machine to finish brewing her liquid energy.   
“Looks like our plan is going to work after all,” Ash broke the silence between the two. Neither of them wanted to speak about what is to go down. They knew that once the mission was over and down with that Y/N would once again leave the planet and not look back. Strangely, they didn’t want to separate. For two people who had spent their lives up to that point only worrying about their jobs, neither of them ever got the chance to truly bond without another person like that had each other.   
“Hopefully-” Y/N turned her face away from Ash as she moved to sit with her elbows resting upon her thighs. “I can get close enough to him to kill but..” She dragged her sentence on, not knowing whether or not to spill one of the plans she had in her mind.  
“But what?” Ash softly inquired. The curly haired girl was curious of where the mind of the alien was going to. Y/N never spoke of having any other plans besides for the assassination of Loki so if she had somewhat formed another plan, it was in her best interest (as Y/N’s partner) to know. Y/N didn’t respond for a bit before she turned her head back and stared into Ash’s hazel eyes.  
“Never mind.” Y/N stood from her seat and began to make her way inside. “It was an idea not worth exploring.” She left to get ready with her meeting with the king as Ash continued to sit on the balcony. Truthfully, Ash was worried about this job not only because she could be compromised and killed, Y/N was also in grave danger and she was going to be walking into the belly of the beast alone.   
\----  
From what Y/N had heard, Stark Tower used to stand over Manhattan, protecting the people and being a beacon of hope. Now it was a symbol of Earth’s downfall, it now stood menacingly in the sky, looming over all the citizens, forcing them to submit to the man.. god who called the building a home. The tower was well protected by Chitauri and humans alike. As well as that, the tower also had a security system that made it rather impossible to enter without having your presence known. Luckily for Y/N, she didn’t need to worry about sneaking into the well guarded facility though she knew she could if the reason arose.   
As predicted, the guards checked her bags and forced her to go through a scanner to make sure she held no weapons. After passing through their security checks, she made it up the glass to the top floor, where the dictator ruled from. Through the glass, she could see the lack of energy the inhabitants of the planet had as well as the gloomy undertone of the world despite its sunny weather. Y/N had been to plenty of depressed kingdoms in her many years of life but this realm had to be the worst she seen and that’s only because at one point, they had known what freedom tasted like.   
The ding of the elevators door broke the woman from her thoughts. Making small, anxious steps into the threshold, she noticed the themes of green and gold across the room and a golden throne that sat on what once was Tony’s landing pad. The throne was fit for a king as it overlooked its kingdom with pride. The extravagant version of a chair spun in place showing the God of Mischief himself. Y/N moved to stand a few feet from him before kneeling before. Kneeling caused a sick feeling to course through her. She had never been the type to submit to anyone or anything yet to stay hidden, she had to act as a frightened mortal. Though she truly was terrified.  
Terrified not of the common criminal before but of the things he could do to this planet if he so willed it. Loki motioned for Y/N to come back to a standing position, her eyes never locking with his. She knew of him being the God of Lies and worried he would be able to see through her simple disguise with just minimal eye contact. The trickster was the one to break the deafening silence between the two.  
“I heard tales of your paintings, mortal.” Y/N held back the need to cringe at his addressing tone. Instead she focused on his velvety voice, one so calming that it couldn’t belong to the evil man before her. Then again, who was she to decide what was good or evil when her occupation was considered to be villainous. “They saw you are truly able to catch the soul of the person whom you paint. Is that true?  
“I would like to believe so, my king.” Y/N’s voice came out meekly as she still refused to look up.  
“Look at me!” Loki commanded loudly. Her e/c eyes connected with his blue orbs and it felt like the entire world crushed her. His stare electrified her very soul, causing her heart rate to increase and a blush to form on her face that she couldn’t will away. Y/N knew about soulmates for as long as she could remember, they were rare for anyone born outside the seven realms while for the people of the seven realms, soulmates were a common occurrence for them. The tales she had been told about soulmates were true, once one were to met the gaze of their other half, it couldn’t be easily broken.   
Most would jump for joy after finding the person they were made to be with. Especially if that person had lived a life as long and lonely as Y/N had. This wasn’t the case for her. She knew now that she wouldn’t be able to assassinate him, she wouldn’t be able to complete her mission. Her whole being wouldn’t allow for her to hurt him so. Her main plan was now scraped but she luckily she had come up with a back up… she just didn’t want to do that one either.


End file.
